This study will characterize the pulsatile secretion of immunoactive GH and the response of GH in men, obese and non-obese, with NIDDM. The results should advance our knowledge concerning whether or not the hypothalamic and pituitary components of GH release are compromised in NIDDM and to what extent obesity and diabetes treatment influence this.